Simple curiosité scientifique
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Ce qui était certain en tout cas, c'était qu'ils avaient trop bu. Et que tout ceci ne relevait que de la simple curiosité scientifique.


**Simple curiosité scientifique**

_Disclaimers : les deux capitaines sortent de l'imagination de M. Matsumoto. Leur comportement, en revanche, non._

_Notes de l'auteur : dans la catégorie « test », voici donc un genre que je n'avais jamais imaginé expérimenter un jour. Mais bon, après tout pourquoi pas ?  
Ce one-shot s'inscrit par conséquent dans la continuité de « Des étoiles dans tes yeux » (continuité sur le thème, pas sur le scénario), et fait partie d'un recueil nouvellement créé et intitulé « Kiss me ».  
Par ailleurs, plus ou moins OOC. Le résultat, pas le fait qu'ils s'enivrent ensemble._

_Chronologie : quelque part après « Cosmowarrior Zero ». Voire même pendant._

_To Cinerari. Don't be shy and post your fics here.  
Et merci au guest anonyme pour m'avoir signalé les fautes d'un texte qui, faute de faire partie de mon domaine de prédilection, n'a pas été relu avec autant d'attention que d'autres.  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ce qui était certain en tout cas, c'était qu'ils avaient trop bu. Ou du moins, il faisait de son mieux pour s'en persuader étant donné la teneur de leur conversation actuelle.

— … et donc, avec Marina, tu… 'fin, je veux dire, elle a un corps mécanique, non ? Ça ne fait pas une différence, au lit ?

Le commandant Warrius Zero cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir répondre à ça, mais son interlocuteur affichait une curiosité sincère. Enfin, sincère… Allez donc savoir, avec Harlock.

— Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu personnel, comme question ? éluda-t-il.

Harlock haussa négligemment les épaules. Son sourire n'était presque pas ironique, pour une fois.

— Bah non, répondit le pirate. Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme une étude scientifique.  
— Une _étude scientifique _? protesta Zero. Tu me prends pour quoi, un cobaye ?

Le capitaine pirate sourit plus franchement. Et plus ironiquement, nota Zero, qui se demanda également (et encore, car ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée) si les nombreux verres d'alcool qu'ils avaient pris pouvaient expliquer cet intérêt subit d'Harlock pour certaines performances particulières des corps mécanisés.

— C'est scientifique, répéta Harlock sans montrer la moindre intention de répondre sur le sujet du cobaye. Même si le corps est très sophistiqué, avec des capteurs et tout, est-ce que ça ne change pas quelque chose au niveau des sensations ? Je pense que ça doit quand même être moins, hum, charnel, non ?  
— Je suis très satisfait de ma relation avec Marina, merci, grommela Zero, vexé.

Le militaire ne voyait pas trop où Harlock voulait en venir. Le pirate possédait sa propre logique, c'était un fait acquis de longue date, mais en ce lieu et à cette heure, l'esprit embrumé de Zero avait renoncé à suivre les réflexions tortueuses de son interlocuteur.

— Mais toi, du coup, tu possèdes des éléments de comparaison, poursuivait celui-ci, toujours concentré sur son raisonnement.

Zero leva un sourcil d'incompréhension tandis qu'Harlock le fixait avec une expression qui devait se rapprocher de celle du mathématicien s'apercevant qu'il lui manque un paramètre pour résoudre son équation.

— Tu _possèdes_ des éléments de comparaison, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Harlock sur un ton angoissé peut-être un peu trop mélodramatique pour être honnête. Me dis pas que tu as oublié comment ça se passe avec une vraie femme…  
— Marina _est _une vraie femme, rétorqua Zero.

Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Si Harlock continuait sur cette pente, il allait raviver des souvenirs douloureux et peut-être même d'anciennes rancunes. Le pirate dût le sentir, d'ailleurs, car il agita nerveusement la main comme pour balayer ses dernières paroles.

— Je voulais dire, « avec un humain », corrigea-t-il.

Zero se contenta de grogner « mrf ». Marina était Marina. Elle était douce, aimante, et… et non, il ne comparait pas. Il refusait de comparer.

Harlock le regarda d'un air pensif. Puis il baissa les yeux.

— Okay, je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Ce que j'ai dit. Trop analytique. Et blessant pour toi. Pas la bonne méthode d'approche, de toute évidence.

Le pirate fit une pause presque imperceptible. C'eût été n'importe qui d'autre (en particulier quelqu'un qui n'était pas communément qualifié de « foutu psychopathe insensible »), Zero aurait pu croire qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer. Enfin, ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Harlock, n'est-ce pas ?

— … mais si tu veux, je suis prêt à t'aider à actualiser tes éléments de comparaison, termina-t-il finalement.

Zero cilla.

— Hein ?

Harlock le regardait à nouveau en face. Il ne souriait plus. Zero aurait préféré le contraire ; au moins, lorsque le pirate esquissait sa petite moue ironique typique, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais là… Il hésita. Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise, tout à coup ?

— Attends… tenta-t-il de plaisanter. De quoi tu parles, là ?

Les yeux du pirate étaient insondables, comme d'habitude. Et il ne répondit pas. Non que ce ne soit pas habituel ça aussi, mais dans ce contexte… Zero hésita encore. Que savait-il d'Harlock, en définitive ? Que connaissait-il de lui, à part ce que tout le monde en disait (généralement le classique « foutu psychopathe insensible » avec parfois le terme « alcoolique » en option) et le fait qu'il le considérait malgré tout comme un ami ? Toutes proportions gardées. Plutôt un très bon ennemi, à vrai dire. Le seul homme d'honneur de toute cette maudite galaxie.

Le silence sembla se solidifier autour d'eux pour les isoler du monde.

Harlock était retourné à son verre et faisait distraitement tourner le liquide à l'intérieur.

Zero réfléchit à toute allure. Qu'avait dit Harlock ? Quelque chose comme « performances au lit », « avec un humain », « tentative d'approche » et « je peux t'aider ». D'accord. Mis bout à bout, c'était limpide, en fait. Et quelles étaient les options qui s'offraient à lui ? Il pouvait briser le charme, prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien, qu'ils étaient trop imbibés d'alcool pour agir de façon raisonnable et que tout serait oublié demain matin. Ou bien il pouvait attendre qu'Harlock reprenne l'initiative – quoi qu'il ait voulu commencer.  
Il savait que le pirate n'en ferait rien. Trop têtu. Trop renfermé sur lui même.

Il soupira.

« Foutu psychopathe insensible », marmonna-t-il.

Harlock lui lança un regard méfiant. Zero secoua la tête.

— C'est si difficile de sortir de ta coquille ? lança le militaire d'un ton narquois. Tu veux peut-être que je fasse le premier pas ?

Son cerveau enregistra ses paroles avec un temps de retard. Ouch. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Bon, cette fois c'était établi, ils avaient trop bu. Parce que bon, Harlock était certes un ami (un adversaire de valeur, corrigea-t-il. Un adversaire), mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvé la vie, qu'ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux et qu'ils s'enivraient régulièrement ensemble que l'on pouvait en déduire quoi que ce soit, non ?

— Peut-être… murmura Harlock.

Ce qui était certain également, en dehors du fait qu'ils avaient trop bu, c'était que le taciturne capitaine Harlock ne s'était _jamais_ laissé aller à de pareilles « tentatives d'approche ».

Zero se mordit la lèvre. Et de son côté, qu'en était-il ? Quelle était la nature de sa rivalité avec Harlock ? Y avait-il seulement réfléchi ?

— Okay, décida-t-il soudain. Je balance l'ouverture, mais c'est toi qui agis… si tu en as le courage, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus perfide.

Une lueur d'intérêt éclaira les prunelles marrons du pirate.

— C'est un défi ? demanda-t-il.  
— Si tu veux. Ou tu peux considérer ça comme une simple curiosité scientifique, sourit le militaire.

Zero se renversa en arrière et croisa nonchalamment les mains derrière la tête.

— Alors vas-y. Embrasse-moi.


End file.
